Old school life to Stardom
by iceangel360
Summary: Piper, Thalia, and Annabeth leave Goode high to follow their dreams, and to run away from their broken hearts ,but when the record company makes them come back what will happen? And how will the girls react when they might see the boys more often then they thought? (re-edited) Rated T for future chapters and just to be safe. Disclaimer: DON'T own P.J.O.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, guys this is my first fanfic, enjoy. I plan on writing this story during every weekend or two for posting. Anyway I love to have a review. This is re-edited from what I wrote Earlier, it sucked. GOOD thing I am redoing it.**

Pipes, over here!

Yeah. We got to head on stage, HURRY UP!

Okay, okay, don't need to go all sassy on me I replied jokingly to the group, as Lacy, one of my half sisters / makeup artist, was finishing my hair up do.

I watched as Thals and Annie walked off in their chic, designer clothes. Annabeth's usually naturally curled platinum blonde hair was placed in very difficult up-do. Her hair was made into delicate spirals falling onto her shoulders seamlessly. She had piece of her hair across her to top of the front of her head in a braid to look like a head-band. Her hair is very thick so while the front layer was in spirals, her second layer had small braids placed into it. Since the first layer of hair is thicker then the second it covered the second. So when ever she moved a step her curls swayed, letting you see a glimpses of a braid in her shimmering hair for a second.

Her outfit was a loose, cute striped (up and down) black-an-white top with a circle tail in the behind, while the front seemed to have a circular shape cut out of it letting you see her white was borders with black sequins. With her sleeveless top she wore bright hot pink short shorts with the pockets turned out. She wore plain black converse with white laces for shoes. For her makeup she had on eyeliner and a shimmery orange coat of eye shadow (that blended into her tan complexion!) that made her eyes pop out. For her lips she put on baby lips medicated balm that blended into her lips. Then she had on a thin coat of lip Vaseline to keep her skin hydrated. Over that she had on light pink lip-gloss to complete the look. Her lips looked their natural color except shiny and she had a tinge of concealer on to hide her slight dark circles for staying up all night reading.

For Thalia, she had grown her hair out over the summer to reach a little bit higher than her mid back. For her hair she had hers conditions and straightened, so it fell down in smooth, glossy pieces. The end of her even hair had been slightly had it in a high ponytail with a white hairband to contrast her deep black hair. The hair was pinned perfectly to her shoulder so it wouldn't fall behind her when she was could see that it glistened on her shoulder showing you a slight curve near the end of her hair because of her hair-spray. On top of her simple design she had a black, wide ribbon headband to keep everything in place.

For her outfit she had on a white ruffle shirt with butterfly designs and random color designs on it. On top of that she had a leather jacket that ended up an inch above her waist line. She left the jacket open to see her ruffle shirt. For her pants she wore dark blue skinny jeans with a spike belt on to go with it. Her jeans had a couple of rips and tears on the knees and thighs letting you see black material underneath. For shoes she had a black converse with white mustaches imprinted onto it. For makeup she had on silver shine eye shadow and brown eyeliner that complemented her bright, fierce sky-blue eyes. For lipstick she had on a very light silver-purple lipstick that seemed to shine in the light.

For myself, I also had the small braid head-band except mine was slightly thicker than Annabeth's. Instead of my usually wavy, choppy brown hair I had it cut evenly by a hair stylist (there was a lot of yelling arguing and dragging on Thalia's part for that to happen) and got it straightened by the magic straightener (or as I like to call it). I call it that because when ever you use it, your hair turns glossy and smooth. (It even worked on Thals, and hers was a bird's nest!) After all that I got it put into a thick, perfect braid that went about two to three inches below my shoulders.

My outfit was a plain grey t-shirt with a scarf that had a larger checkered black and white pattern with an orange color that faded into a yellow pattern overlap it in the design. i had white shorts that had a brown belt with small, intricate designs of leaves of clumps held together with a round, metal buckle. She had earrings with the design of an orange diamond, then a round metal piece. After that it had a smooth dark brown orb. She had brown sandals with a slight had a shiny wood covering on the bottom with a brown tie. I had sunglasses as an accessory. For make up I had a pink lipstick with a hint of orange. I had on brown eyeliner to compliment my ever- changing eyes and a hint of blush on.

I immediately turned to Lacy after looking myself through.

"What do you think?" she asks, hesitantly.

I grab her and pull her into a hug. "I think, I love it, but don't tell mom, okay, she'll try to start me in modeling her newest products." I tell her while chuckling. Aphrodite, our mom, owns the biggest natural makeup company in the US. She started it after her career as a model and it's been successful ever since. As daughter of the actor Tristan McLean and the famous model, Aphrodite, I try to avoid attention so people won't make assumptions of me being a brat and just to avoid the attention in general. Meaning from common clothes to uneven haircuts (done with safety scissors) to anything to make me look normal. When mom found out what I was doing she tried stop me, but I wouldn't listen. She always planned that I would be the one to follow her footsteps or something similar, but I don't know yet.

You mean it, you really like it! She asks me her eyes hopeful. I think mom would be proud, just like I am. I smile that sweet smile that only she can bring out in me. Even though we are only half sisters she still looks up to me even though she is fourteen. I could see her eyes shine with glee. I **_HATE_**_ makeup,_ so if you can get me to like something it is a huge achievement.

The shows about to start! Everyone's waiting for you! I hear Silena say, letting out an exasperated sigh. Silena, my other half sister, (full sister of lacy) has always been there for me. When our time of crisis came, she gave us the chance to be the stars we are today, if it weren't for her I don't even know what would have happened. That's why we made her manager, even though she doesn't seem like she could get the job done, she can be very serious, surprisingly. She's also great when it comes to connections, especially when they are guys. If you know what I mean.

Hold up I'm coming! I yelled. I take off to meet everyone underneath stage at the platform. As I ran let's just say that there were a _**LOT**_ of excuse mes and crash ins with a wall.

Piper Ann McLean, you are so in trouble! I hear when I reach there, panting. I look up slowly to see a furious face glaring at me in return. Uh oh. Annabeth only calls us our full names when she is mad. REALLY MAD.

I made it didn't I? I say, nervously shrugging my shoulders. she just squints her eyes, making her face even more menacing.

Why I out a… Thalia never got to finish her sentence.

Showtime people! Silena said in a sing song voice as she jusst happened to pass by us.

Thank you Silena, I whisper.

Apparently I wasn't quiet enough when I said that because both girls look at me.

We'll talk about this later, the two of them said in unison, sending me a glare. If looks could kill, I would've disintegrated right on the spot probably about now. Luckily, that doesn't happen in real life.

I hear someone walk onto the stage above us.

Are you guys ready! I hear the announcer well… announce us.

The crowd erupts in cheers. Introducing… The Chill Powers. He yells into his microphone.

Fog bellowed out onto the stage. We all step onto the platform into our formations. I was in the center for this performance with Thalia flanking my left and Annabeth to my right. We are each handed a portable microphone. The crowd has a sudden uproar as we came out of the middle of the stage from below.

Thalia chuckled. Are you Ready to rock! she says.

She ends up getting a lot of...

Yeah!

Yes!

Hell Yeah!

And a few...

Marry Me!

Duh!

{ Piper = italic Annabeth = underline Thalia = bold ]

Christina Grimmie NOT FRAGILE }

**Bet you didn't think  
I could walk through fire**  
Come out strolling on the other side  
I made it sooner and you can't deny  
_Inside your head  
I will never win_  
You let them tell them you who you are  
But I'm me, I'm heading far

We do a stunt with the group switching positions. Annabeth ends up at the right side, Thalia the left, and me still front and center.

**I'm not breakable, I'm unshakable  
Why you trying to hold me down**?  
_(Why you trying, trying to hold me down?)_  
I'm not breakable, so unstoppable  
Nobody's gonna knock me out

I lift my leg into a perfect straight line with one hand on my microphone stand.

_No bending me_  
I'll never be  
**Like broken glass  
**_Cause I'm not fragile like that_  
No one will see  
**Fragments of me**  
_Like broken glass_  
_**Cause I'm not fragile like that**_

We all switch out our portable ones with the headset microphones. Annabeth does 3 continuous turns and starts on the piano, while Thalia gets the bass guitar. I got the electric viola.

**I packed my bags and I'm out the door**  
Don't let it hit you on the way out  
I'm moving on don't have a _DOUBT_

Thalia does a backflip.

_I'm not breakable, I'm unshakable  
Why you trying to hold me down?_  
(Why you trying, trying to hold me down?)  
_I'm not breakable_, so unstoppable  
**Nobody's gonna knock me out**

_No bending me_  
I'll never be  
_Like broken glass_  
**Cause I'm not fragile like that**  
_No one will see_  
Fragments of me  
**Like broken glass**  
_Cause I'm not fragile like that_

_No bending me_  
I'll never be  
**Like**** broken glass**  
Cause I'm not fragile like that  
_No one will see_  
Fragments of me  
_Like broken glass_  
**Cause I'm not fragile like that**

My head is down and I'm in crouch position, side stepping to high five fans.

Mirrors can crack and hearts can collapse  
_Oh, I'm not fragile like that_  
**_Hard to burn out and walls can fall down_**  
Oh, I'm not fragile like that

We all swing our body forward and back, from left to right, completing a half circle.

_No bending me_  
I'll never be  
_Like broken glass  
_**Cause I'm not fragile like that**  
_No one will see_  
Fragments of me  
**Like broken glass**  
_Cause I'm not fragile like that_

No bending me  
**I'll never be**  
_Like broken glass_  
**_Cause I'm not fragile like that_**  
No one will see  
**Fragments of me**  
**Like broken glass**  
_Cause I'm not fragile like that_

**No bending me**  
_I'll never be_  
_Like broken glass_  
**Cause I'm not fragile like that**  
_No one will see_  
**_Fragments of me_**  
Like broken glass  
**_Cause I'm not fragile like that_**

We sang a couple of more songs before we ended the concert, ignoring the encores after we did three songs again for our fan's sake.

Good night everybody! I yell into the microphone, my voice blaring through the speakers. After the crowd realizes that it is no use screaming for encores, they all head for the exits.

We, on the other hand, head backstage to our lounge, weaving through the crew and the expensive objects.

When we reach there I slump down onto a ginormous beanbag with Annabeth seated next to me on the couch. Thalia just plops down on the floor, when she could've sat in another beanbag, not even a foot away from her. She's a piece of work, but so are we.

Suddenly, I see a mass of pink and black enter the room. She was wearing a light pink pencil skirt with a dark blue blazer with light blue cuffs. She had a black and white striped top underneath the blazer. She is also wearing black and white stilettos.

Girls I have great news, Silena says, practically squealing. Who am I kidding. She is squealing.

Not now, we're tired. Thalia groans, stating the obvious.

I ask a crew member if I could get a water bottle, while the scene in front of me unfolds.

Well get your but of the floor cause this is important! She scolded. She walks over to Thalia and yanks her of the ground. Now I know what your thinking, WHAT, but Silena is strong, seriously strong. She has carried to many heavy shopping bags in a lifetime that she can DEFEAT her.

Thalia just gives her one of her infamous death glares.

Anyway you guys are going to New York for high school. Uh, we all groan. School was chaotic enough, without all the... omg you're famous... sit with us... your cool... so what's it like to be famous... and all the other statements and questions. The list just goes on and on and on...

It's called Goode High School.

Annabeth gasps, Thalia's jaw drops, while my eyes widen into plates. After that the initial shock passes we all look at each other and say perfectly coordinated...

What! We yell.

Chaos erupts.

* * *

This will be probably the longest chapter in the story because of the introductions, but i doubt the others will be a lot less. Worst is that the other chapters have 800 words less, but it is really long so who knows.

Will have JASON/PIPER/REYNA, NICO/THALIA/DREW, and PERCY/ANNABETH/RACHEL.

They will not all be bad such as Rachel and maybe Reyna in the ending you decide that part of the decision partly. Sorry, but no hunters of Artemis Group here. Forgot to say ALL NORMAL. I'll edit that into the summary. I would LOVE to have a beta reader. I don't like to reread my own story for misspells only to add to the story line.. For others I can do, but NOT myself. I know, STUPID.

POVs will have the same person for two chapters for most of the time. I really don't plan on doing to two Povs for one chapter except for maybe some.

IF U DON'T WANT TO READ THIS AUTHOR's NOTE ALWAYS READ FIRST SENTENCE IN EACH 's THE IMPORTANT STUFF.


	2. Chapter 2: the truth and the old bond

Sorry for not updating last week! I'm _**not**_ going to go on a list of excuses and try to just sum it up in a authors note then publish it in a chapter, here is the excuse, I had exam week and went on a camping trip right after school ended. **That was my excuses for updating late. SO much better than those chapters replaced by long author notes, am I right! No offense for those who do! Besides I was only a week late or is this the second weekend after I posted, which means I'm not late! Nevermind, who cares. For the people who said ME, thanks! **

**Sorry, I'm babbling.**

* * *

On with the story! There will be flashbacks. Misspelled on purpose for the second part. They're five for peat sake!(flashback) Age 16/17 in this story. _Might have **minor** cuss words in it, not sure._

Shout out to GreekGeekyGirl for being my first follower on this site!

Also, to Guest who by the way I have to say Thank You for your advice. {PS: It sounded like you go to this site a lot. I think you should get an account, even if you aren't going to write stories on it.}

PS: i do not own pjo characters, just the plot line.

* * *

Piper POV

_We were backstage, heading toward the lounge area to just hangout._

We past by some multicolored light fixtures and the intricate sound booth. We took a right turn that led us down the hallway to the restricted area. The entrance was covered by a thick curtain of orange, diamond-shaped beads. My feet were greeted to the soft plush carpet as I stood outside.I gentle pushed the curtain aside and stepped in. The lounge was very fancy, but yet it had a homey feeling as well. The floor was made of smooth black marble with a protective coat on top of it. The room's wall were split into 3 colors,gold and yellow swirls for Annabeth, black and silver for Thalia, and purple and silver for Piper. Each of our sections was decorated in posters.

Annabeth's wall had that humongous poster of Mortal Instruments, Hunger Games, Harry Potter, and some story a fan of ours requested called PJO? What ever that means. It was surrounded by words and Phrases. Her favorite was " if you believe you can, you can, if you believe you can't, you can't. I think it was by Albert Einstein or something... and she also had a few canvases of dream buildings hung up. Also, she has a humongous book collections on her , as you can see, I mean read, she has a lot of educational stuff on her wall.

For Thalia she had a bunch of punk and rock band posters covering every inch of on her wall. It was a big collage that had big and small gaps in between to show her black and silver swirl background. Over her backdrop she has pine oak wood for a shelf that had Our favorite albums and our originals that we recorded. She even has a antique guitar up there signed by Elvis!

For me, I had the classic posters of artists. 1D, Britney Spears, One Republic, Imagine Dragons, Zendaya, Taylor Swift, etc. (just naming stuff, not super fans of all stars listed). Around that I had small painted stencils of names of my Favorite people who are famous. Tristan McLean, Aphrodite, Katy Perry, Annabeth, Thalia, etc. As for my backdrop I still had the purple and silver swirls, but added to that was an intricate design of multicolor lines with a slight curve at the end. It made it seem to make it look like a flower.

_Uh, I'm so TIIIIRRRED! Thalia whined._

_Not my problem. Annie said, slumping down on the couch._

_It is mine! I exclaimed as fell face first into a huge bean bag._

_I immediately sat up, face flushing while the others laughed. I looked around the room, trying to ind something to cover up my embarrassment. I skimmed my eyes around till I spotted a cooler filled with drinks. That's when I realized how parched my throat was. I quickly ran over, opened the lid, and grabbed a bottle of sparkling water. What can I say, old habits die all, I have been living my entire life under the spot light.I went back to my seat, drops of water that had escaped my mouth, creating lines down my chin.  
_

_I glanced over at Annabeth, unlike me she seemed to have a slight layer of sweat on her neck, while I had barely even started sweating. I was used to exercise, like her, though I've been forced to do it since I could walk._

_I still don't understand how you aren't even sweating! She announced.  
_

_I'm just awesome like that, I replied, a mysterious twinkle in her eyes._

_"That's my line," Thals shouts from her spot on the floor, sending a joking glare in my direction. _

_It isn't anymore! I replies after her fake cackling._

_It didn't turn out that well since I was trying to do it in between my gulps of water. Keyword: Trying. I soon had a huge coughing fit. Thalia just laughed._

_Hey, a least I didn't have a belly dancer performing grab me from behind. Then save me when I was choking on a piece of gum and hacking away like nothing! I yelled_

_Let's not forget that the tabloids got it on camera and posted it on the front of a magazine! Annie added._

_Oh yeah, that to!_ {Virtual **Cookies for those who can guess where that came from.**}

_Thalia suddenly lunges at me, with her hands outstretched. I makes a quick get away though and starts running toward the exit with Thalia behind me. After about Fifteen laps around the room, Thal plops down with a "hmmp"on the floor. I sits on the arm of the couch, watching as Thals multiple gasps for breath changes to deep then shallow breathing. I could just see the slight smirk on my mouth begging to escape and shine in its glory.  
_

_Suddenly, I hear a rustling coming from outside._

_Silena entered the room in the same exact outfit she used for work. (Previous Chapter)_

_I have great news, our manager says squealing._

_What Silena! We all groan to her. She always seemed to get over-excited on things so small, that it always ended up getting into at least on of our nerves.  
We're canceling the tour and settling down, she yells after pulling Thalia off her butt. Thals did not seem to happy about this. Which one, I'm not sure._

_She didn't even seem affected by Thalia's glare._

_We're going to stay in New York cause they just added a new recording studio there, and that's not the best part..._

_For how long, Annabeth says, interrupting._

_About... A year! She states, bouncing around the room._

_Cool,_

_sure, Annie and I both state.  
_

_ We can't! We all turn our heads in the direction it came from. What about tour! Thal acknowledges._

_Realization dawned to me._

_She's right. Annie states, in a calm, collected voice. I still don't know how she does that._

_Don't worry, we will pull you out then. Silena says, reassuringly._

_I'm in. Me and Annabeth relax and agree after hearing that._

_I'm not. _

_What now, Thals! I was starting to get slightly a bit annoyed after being disrupted during my break time TWICE!_

_You said something about a best part..._

_Oh Yeah! Silena starts getting into peppy mode again. This is going to be interesting._

_What is it, we all say, __curiosity __getting the better of us._

_you're going to Goode High School!_

_Our eyes widen into dinner plates. Then, the shock ends abruptly.  
_

_What! We shout._

_Chaos ERUPTS._

And that's where we are now.

Isn't it exciting? Silena exclaims. Silena might of helped us get away from home... and take a break, but I didn't exactly tell her why.

You can't be serious?

You've gone bonkers! They yell, perfectly coordinated almost.

I was the only one who remained silent.

"I'm guessing you're not happy." She looks at all of us with a confused expression.

Obviously!

How can you do this to us!

You know we hate it there! Thalia sends her best death glare. And I thought the other one was bad.

Stop it right now! She yells, fury written all over her face. Shut up and Sit. Down. Now! Me an Annabeth gulped, though Thalia didn't seem affected by this.

Not surprising at all. the only thing that surprises me is that I still don't need a hearing aid after all the shouting they do each day. I could tell from the look on Annie's face that she agrees.

Now why is it so bad to go to Goode High!

Didn't Pipes tell you? Annabeth says a skeptical look on her face.

Everyone turns to me. _Oh great_ I thought.

Well, didn't you!

No, I mumble. Why not! I look over at Thalia. I don't want to relive the memories. Why should I, and beside it's not like you told your own brother about Nico! I shout.

I immediately regret saying that.

Thalia's face changes from shock to sadness then anger in a millisecond, though it just seems like she is a blank wall. Only Annabeth and I can read her like that besides Nico.

Don't. Say. His. _Name_. She says in a low tone sending chills down my spine.

Sorry I didn't what came over me it's just that you…

I couldn't continue because Thalia interrupted me.

It's okay, sorry I lashed out on you, just hearing his name just gets me so mad that I just want to punch a wall!

I was shocked, Thalia _never_ apoligizes, but we all knew this was an exception.

Your not the only one. We say quietly in unison to Thals, sharing a look.

_Piper POV_

_11 years before…_

_(age 5) Sniff- Se's gone shes weally gown- sniff._

_It was a quiet morning, gentle breezes of fresh air sweeping through the lawn, the bright and early sun bearing down on you, it would have been the perfect day, but the news ruined it. I was sitting on my wooden porch, my legs dangling of the edge. I was a loner around here. People always seemed to avoid me thinking I was a stuck-up snob. I only had one friend, and now, she's gone.  
_

_Are you okay? A soft, measly little voice said._

_That did it, I broke down into sobs._

_I'm sowy, didn't meen to make you sad. I could hear someone reassuring me.  
_

_I immediately looked up to come face to face with a skinny, blue-eyed kid. He had blonde hair and a plaid shirt on. He was wearing shorts and had a basketball tucked under his arm. I was confused. Why would he talk to me? And why have I never seen him before? He must be new, I reasoned.  
_

_It's o-hiccup-Kay._

_Wanna go pway? He asked me. I was eccentric. Know one ever asks me to play! But then I remembered what I was doing before.  
_

_No tanks, to sad.  
_

_Why?_

_Mama gone. I said with a tear dripping down my face._

_He placed his thumb under my eye, brushing the tear away._

_I know what you meen. Dada left too. I suddenly became curious to what happened to him, but decided to lay low. After all, I don't want to chase him away.  
_

_You to, huh._

_How bout we become best friends and deel with this togethr!_

_Weally?_

_Really._

_Okay! I said happily._

_Wats your name?_

_Jason._

_Piper._

_Lets get off your porch and go to my home to pway!_

_Yeah, but no truck games, I scolded in a playful, but serious tone._

_Jason stuck his bottom lip out pouting._

_No fair! He exclaimed still having his frown._

_To bad! Piper said sticking her tongue out. Jason ended up copying her. His lip twisted to the side and so did his tongue because of his uneven teeth.  
_

_When she saw him she burst into a fit of laughter._

_Wats so funny! He had his frown back._

_You! She said between her gasps of breath._

_Hey! That just started another round of laughter. Come on! He grabbed her hand and yanked it away. He did it all while she was clutching her stomach in pain from all the laughter, and with him shaking his head at the sight._

_That day she found out he was a neighbor. They always would "hanged out" (babysit) at his house when her dad was not home._

They were best friends ever since, well, until the day **They** came…

* * *

Always read the first sentence in each paragraph and the bold parts in an Author's Note. That's the Important Part.


	3. Author's Note (chap 5 is coming!)

Hey guys, so I am a total liar, and a big witch {with a b} because I promised I would update with chapter 3 and re-edited chapter 1 and 2 long ago (a week ago) when I haven't even started. Too be honest, I thought my writing sucked and just plain forgot about this story because of it, but when I saw the comment left by a guest, I'm starting to realize that some people don't think so. So I am going to update by the end of January, whether as an update of a chapter or a re-edited one. As you read this, I am editing probably at 1 in the morning, so by Monday( jan. 19) I should have chapter 1 updated.

Also, what do you guys want for Leo, Reyna or Calypso. I'm not sure as of yet, but please one of you comment. Also, guys I am not reading Blood of Olympus until I can update this normally and finish this story.

Also, I have lost motivation to write but encouraging comments for those who think my writing is good,, would really be appreciated. Thanks.

~ iceangel360

Here is a sneak peek of the re-edited version of chapter 1:

_Annabeth's Pov _

_The blinding hot light seared into my eyes as I cringe away. Instantaneously my hands rose up to obtrude the meddler of my vision as I squinted in the direction of the pestering source. My eyes, in a surprisingly quick motion, shifted to the metal walkway hovering over the stage where a certain black-haired punk stood with her hands on the handles of the light fixture, with her recognizable cheeky expression plastered onto her facial features._

_..._

_"Thalia, what was that for!"_


	4. Explanation au n, not title of chap

im sorry guys, I just don't have the drive to complete this story, however I am going to try to finish chapter 1 reedited and 2 and try to right 3 in the next few months. Once I finish all of these I will post and see from there. I will definitely work on this during the summer so it will happen. there seems to be this one guest that keeps on checking like every couple days so I thank you for the motivation, but staar, cogat, and a lot of homework, is coming into play so I cant do this. A month from today I will tell you for certain what I plan to do, but right now, I have to focus on my work. im so sorry for what I have done for those who luv this story. I suggest if you want to find a story like this which I based it loosely off of try hidden beneath for percy Jackson. I promise I wont be copying her story and trust me, I plan on going in a whole another direction.


End file.
